transformrangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Felis
' Dave Felis' is a antromorphic Feline (like Danny and Sawyer), but in truth he's a Sphinx (with wings only appear when he needed them) and one of the Seijuujins of Mugen. His digimon are Renamon and Gaomon. His interests are causing a rivalry with Danny, keeps nicknaming Sawyer as "Fur Face", and he tries to get things his own way. He first met Pooh's team in Fantasia second visit. He later became leader of the Platoon named Team C.A.T. (Cartoon Animal Taskforce) and being the only main character to not being the one who watches the whole incident and not fight. Unlike his yellow stuff bear friend, he is calmly thin and able to fight in his study of Gumjutsu (Since he's a Gum type Seijuujin) and Ninjutsu. =Dave Felis' Adventures= In this series, the story is more different than Pooh's Adventures as Dave becomes the more mature protagonist than the silly old bear Pooh. In this one, Dave ran away from home at a young age and after unsuccessful attempts to making friends, he sees that they were judging him by appearance, making him see that it's best that he is left alone. Unfortunately, Dave and his digimon remain to land in Hollywood in a barrel where they had a rough start with the inhabitants ( including Sawyer at first) but was welcomed by Danny as they later met Ryo Vulpes along with his digimon Guilemon and Masami Hedgehog along with his Digimon Terriermon. The team helped the animals gain stardom and acceptance to the humans and free the hated law seperating the races by the toads who gain their faked trust so they can rid the humans off of the Earth. But thanks to the team, they fled to their outpost on the North Pole. Dave Felis is clearly the Self-Proclaimed Leader of Team Cat (A former Ark ship that carried the remaining inhabitants of Mugen) and is never afraid to rub it in some of his teammate's face. He likes to be the one giving the orders and most of the time he makes fun of Sawyer, or in his terms, calling her FurFace. But when there's a serious crisis happening, Dave is also very serious about saving the world and he's an excellent battle tactician. Plus as the one who discovered the crystals, he's also very responsible when it comes to using it's powers. His joking around persona was due to many inhabitants he formerly met were disgusted of his appearance that they see him as a freak; all that and him endangering his sister by accident made him believe that he should be better off alone. He finally matured in the second half of Dave Felis meets Bambi, although he was worried and concerned of his self-acceptance and fears that if anyone died like Vina did, he would be hated once again and resort to him no longer find love. He also wanted to be as strong enough to protect his team so that he wouldn't run away ever again. He later had a relationship with Kitty Katswell. Forms *BurRed *Super BurRed *GallantMon *GallantMon Burst Mode (GallantMon Crimson Mode) =Autobot Zords/ Autobot friends= Optimus Prime Animated Silverbolt Hot Spot Scattershot Trivia Dave didn't appear in Pooh's Adventures of The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter, until a script change on Matt and Metalgarurumon's appearance in the woods to Dave Felis and Renamon's appearance because of HunterXColleen2 forbid Legoland1085. Dave was originally Sawyer's nephew, but was scraped. Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Other Series Characters Category:Other Sentai Category:Dave Felis Series Characters Category:Toons Category:Bistorangers Category:Team C.A.T. Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Seijuujins Category:Red Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists